Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Case of The Missing Katie
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Case of The Missing Katie is the first episode in Season 4 and it's the 61st episode in the series. Plot A magical name Ala Bahma, nailing every houses he can find but he put a giant poster at Katie's Door then Wallace destroys the poster by opens the door and gave Ala a big surprise. Wallace then brought carrot cheese for his cheese against Bugs Bunny and gives Ala $1 and closes the door at his face. Ala was furious and gets another giant poster and sticks hard. Katie Sandow heard and opens the door very curiously and somewhat mad and questions Ala whats the big idea for nailing her house. Ala asks Katie if she likes pie and quickly says no, then she thinks and says yes. Ala gets out a blueberry pie and puts it on Katie's Face and makes fun of her and runs off and calls her "What a dumb girl!", Bugs, Emily, Wallace and Gromit came out to check on her to see if she's ok. Katie said to her head "Of course you relizes, this means War!". It was night time and Ala tells Flandre Scarlet and Remilia Scarlet that people are coming soon and Flandre calls it "The Magic of Death!". Remilia Scarlet asks Ala to go to the kitchen and sip up for her a quick sandwich. Ala was a bit grumpy but does so. Back Outside, Katie, Emily, Wallace, Gromit and Bugs Bunny were looking at Flandre and Remilia's Castle and Bugs Bunny says he'll be right back, because he has to go pee which kinda disturbed Katie and her crew. inside, it was to dark for them to see. Wallace thought he saw a light switch after he touches it, it reveals it was a light stoked, Katie asks Wallace do that one more time and she thinks she found a light switch. Wallace touches the light stocked again and Katie said it was just a banana and apologises and and Wallace was a little smoked on him. there was light for a few seconds and Ala was right behind them. the light flickers and turns dark. Katie asks Wallace if that was him and she says she doesn't have the flashlight because she left it at her place. The Light appeared of a sec and reveals Wallace and Emily were gone and Katie thought they were kissing. It turned dark again and frustrates katie then it sounds like a barrel fell down and Katie and gromit were gone and and turns dark for a few seconds. then there was a jump scare from Flandre of an glowing head then turns dark once more. Katie wakes up and founds herself in a drill room with Emily, Wallace and Gromit all tied up. Wallace was scared and asks katie what to do and Katie interrupts and asks who's there and Flandre and Remilia shows themselves and makes puns and Gromit rolls his eyes. Flandre explains her plan to kill the four heroes and rule Katie's Town and Katie doesn't seem to be that scared. Bugs bunny came and he sees Ala, back at 1942, Bugs bunny holds a pie and puts it on Ala's Face and gets knocked out and gets defeated. Flandre gets ready to kill them but Bugs punches her in the face but unfortunately, Remilia shoves bugs into a wall and gets ready to bite him. Katie comes saving the day and pushes Remilia and Emily fights Flandre with gromit and defeats Falndre. Katie was Fighting Remilia with Bugs and also defeats her and they have succeed. Bugs asks where's Wallace and found him and sees that Wallace has a needle on his head that is poison and Katie wishes Wallace has no pisin on him and goes back home. Characters * Katie Sandow * Emily * Wallace * Gromit * Bugs Bunny * Flandre Scarlet (antagonist) * Remilia Scarlet (antagonist) * Ala Bahma (Debut) (antagonist) Transcript Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Public Domain Films Category:Bugs Bunny's Appearance